


of volleyball and hormones

by stickyricepudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyricepudding/pseuds/stickyricepudding
Summary: Kuroo begs Kenma to let him get off, but to no avail. Tired of his lover's desperation, and frankly pent up himself, Kenma gives in.You know, maybe a slight change of plan is okay.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	1. in which kuroo annoys kenma

“Kuro, you always amaze me with your stupid ideas,” mumbled the figure clicking away at his PSP. Kuroo lets out a huffy sigh and shoves his face into Kenma’s shoulder. “C’mon Kenma, it’ll be fun,” he whines. “And we’ll still have enough time before our next match. It’ll be fun, we’ll have fun!” Kenma looks up.

“This is a stupid idea, someone will get suspicious, I’ll get sweaty and tired before our match starts, and neither of us brought any condoms.”

“...we can go raw.”

The look in Kenma’s eyes could murder a family of four.

Kuroo shivers and puts his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that…” he stops and trails a hand up Kenma’s thigh. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been so pent up, I just wanna be a good partner and help you out.”

“You just wanna get off and take out your horny urges on me.”

“That too, perhaps.”

The smaller boy sighs and saves his progress. He holds up five fingers. “If you can somehow come back here with a condom in less than five minutes, then I’ll let you get off. Just this once.”

Kuroo whoops and scrambles off the floor, running out the door and through the hallway.

“Horny bastard.” The setter mutters.

He reloads his save file and takes his time exploring the fields of his game, not expecting his boyfriend to find a condom in a training camp full of teenage boys.

Until he hears the sprinting steps and panting from the doorway.

“Yo, Kenma.” Kenma gaped at the boy, shit-eating grin and single condom in hand.

“H-how-“

“Oh this little thing,” Kuroo starts nonchalantly, “Just swiped it from my dear bro. You do realize we’re not the only sexually active gay couple here, kitten.”

He knew Bokuto would be stupid enough to have sex at a training camp, but damn, even Akaashi was down bad enough to go along with it.

Kuroo stalks closer and drops to his knees, pressing his lips against Kenma’s ear. “Kenmaaaa,” he coos, “You promised.” He rubs his shoulders and presses a chaste kiss on the back of his neck.

Kenma shudders and sighs with defeat. “Fine,” he starts, “As long as you’re quick.”

Kuroo smirks and loops his arms around Kenma’s waist, picking him up easily. “Discreet you say?” Kenma raises an eyebrow. Kuroo slides open the closet door and drops his lover on a pile of blankets and pillows.

“Kuro!” squealed the bicolored boy. Kuroo looked down and smirked, licking a stripe down his neck. He slid his hand slid up Kenma’s shirt, rolling a plump nipple between his fingers. Kenma rutted against Kuroo’s thigh, legs shivering and toes curling. “Ohohoho, who’d think quiet little Kenma would get off from having his tits manhandled like a slut. Are you my little slut kitten, aren’t you daddy’s little toy” Kenma flushed and grit his teeth, smacking his lover’s forearm and inciting a hiss from him. Kenma was about to retort when a hand was slapped over his mouth, and that’s when he heard it.

The approaching footsteps of teenage boys.

“Lev, you dumbass, where’d you put my damn knee pads!” Kuroo quirked his eyebrow and Kenma internally groaned. Those two.

“Yaku-san,” Lev whined, “ I didn't mean to lose them, I could have sworn I left them on your futon.” A beat of silence passes. “Say, couldn't someone have moved them to the closet.”

Shit.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

The couple’s eyes widen and Kenma starts shaking, dreading the embarrassment of getting caught having sex with his childhood friend and team captain. Kurro noticed Kenma’s anxiety, guilt flooding him. After all, he was the one to suggest this. He put a finger to his lips and tucked Kenma under his body, petting his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Footsteps approach the closet and stop. “Are you sure you even took them to the room?” Yaku questioned. “I swear I did, I remember picking them up and throwing them on your futon!” yelled Lev. The former sighed and placed his hand on the door. They brace themselves.

A door slams open.

“Yaku, are these your knee-pads?” The four heads in the room all whip towards the noise. Fukunaga, beautiful, amazing Fukunaga, stood in the doorway holding the pads in question. Yaku beamed and ambled towards the cat-looking boy, hand gripping Lev’s collar and dragging him along. Kenma let out the breath he was holding in, fingers gripping Kuroo’s t-shirt.

“Where’d you find them, Shohei?”

“I thought they were mine that I forgot in the gym, but they didn’t fit. I heard you complaining and dragging Lev to find yours, so I went back to give them back.”

“But I swore I took Yaku’s back to his futon!” Lev exclaimed, earning him a pinch to the side.

“You had to stay late to practice your shitty receives, Lev, you probably got so tired you forgot my knee pads that I specifically asked you to bring back and deluded yourself into dreaming you brought them back, didn’t you, future ace.” Yaku’s eyes and smile promised punishment and brought a chill to the room. Lev lowered his head and whimpered, scared for his life.

Yaku thanked Fukunaga one last time and ushered him out of the room with a pat on the back. “Let’s go _talk_ , Lev.” The room dropped another degree.

The last pair of steps left, leaving behind a pair of horny teenagers in a closet.

____

“Kenma…”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo sighed, the mood killed and his plan ruined when he was flipped over, a flushed Kenma straddling him.

“Kuro. Condom. Now.”

You know, maybe a slight change of plan is okay.


	2. in which kenma keeps his promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma makes do on his promise to let Kuroo get off.
> 
> Just this once.

A beat of silence passes. Then it happens. Everything starts moving fast, with Kenma throwing off his shirt and Kuroo shimmying out of his, still being pressed down by his boyfriend’s weight. There’s no refinement in their motion, just the desperation of two pent up teenagers dry humping and clashing their mouths together. Teeth and tongue were thrown in the mix, Kenma nibbling and pulling Kuroo’s throbbing lip. 

“Ken-”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up.”

Kuroo pouted. ‘I don’t wanna cum in my pants like a… teenager. God, that’d be embarrassing.’ He thought, thumbs digging into Kenma’s clothed hips.

Kenma shot him a look. “Ever since you opened your big stupid mouth I’ve been having to deal with the repercussions of your urges, Kuro,” he said, sliding his shorts and boxers off in one go and exhaling. “Make it up to me. Or else all you’ll have is your right hand for a month.”

Kuroo gasped, hands settling over his heart. Last time Kenma had given him the cold shoulder he’d nearly lost it, getting off to porn and whining for Kenma’s attention like a total virgin. 

“I’d stick my boxers in your mouth so you don’t let the whole team know we’re fucking in a closet, but there’s something actually useful you can do with it.” With that, he plopped his ass on Kuroo’s face.

Face-sitting. Face. Sitting. Kenma could have suffocated him right then and there and Kuroo would have died a happy man. His cock twitched in its confines as his boyfriend ground his hips and ass, demanding of him. If being eaten out is what he wanted, it's what his dear Kenmas gonna get.

He brought his hand up and lightly pulled and rubbed the underside of Kenma’s balls, not enough for a real moan but enough for a shuddering exhale. He grinned. He lapped his tongue around the blonde’s rim, never penetrating him. He blew, watching it clench on nothing but air. Kenma swore and squeezed his head between his shivering thighs.

“Kuro if you don’t put your fucking tongue in me I’m gonna-”

Kuroo grabbed his hips and pressed his ass on his face, finally, finally slipping his stupid tongue in. Kenma gasped, biting his hand to keep it in. The raven swirled the appendage around in figure eights, taking his sweet time pleasuring his lover. He moved his head for a second. “Kenma, can you get something out of my pocket, I’m a bit… preoccupied at the moment.”

Kenma blinked and crept his hand into Kuroo’s pocket. He pulled the something in question out.

Lube. Fucking lube.

“If you didn't have such a nice mouth I would murder you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Dutifully noted.” If he wasn’t about to cum in his boxers he probably would’ve been a bit terrified. But now was not the time.

Multitasking, he dug back into Kenma while squirting the lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together in slow circls, not wanting Kenma to complain about it being too cold again. Kenma whined when his tongue left his spit-soaked hole, only to yelp when Kuroo plunged back in with two fingers. He rubbed and scissored his velvety walls, trying to find the little bump that would make his kitten cry. 

“K-kur-ohhhfuckfuckfuck!” Kenma squealed. The corners of Kuroo’s mouth turned up. There it is. He curls his lithe fingers and massages his prostate, pressing light kisses and love bites down his ass. The setter bucks his hips and cries, the pressure in his belly rising as his climax approached. 

“I won’t l-last!” 

His fingers didn’t stop. 

“Was that supposed to stop me, kitten,” Kuroo breathed. “If you want to come then by no means will I hold you back.” He jerked his fingers.

Bastard.

Cum splatters on Kuroo’s chest and thighs. Kenma trembles and slips off in his bliss, Kuroo having to catch him. The raven runs his forefinger through the cum running down his abdomen and brings it to his lips, swiping it with his tongue.

“Kuro…”

“Yes, kitten?”

Kenma looks up and pulls a face. “That’s gross.”

Kuroo smiles, saying, “Nothing that comes from you is gross Kenma, not even your cum.” That earns Kuroo a shove into the closet wall.

Rubbing the back of his head Kuroo sits up. “Say, Kenma…”

“What.”

“... we still have the condom.” With that slides his hands up Kenma’s belly and settles them on his chest. “Please, please, please babe, let me put it in, you promised,” he whimpered, kneading his pecs and rolling a nipple. Kenma shook and gripped his forearm.

“Kuro, I just came, you're gonna overstim me.” he reasoned, trying to keep in his gasp when his lover sucked a perky bud. “It’s gonna hurt.”

Kuroo took a bud and pulled it lightly, teeth scraping over the puffy skin. He lets go with a wet pop. “Kenma, I’ll go easy on you. If anything feels bad or you want it to stop just tell me, but please, just this once Kenma. When else will we have the chance to fuck in a school closet after I graduate, kitten.” He tucked Kenma's head under his chin and rubbed comforting circles on Kenma’s waist. Kenma sighed and thought, ‘Fuck it.’

“Alright. But play nice Kuro.”

Kuroo grinned.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He crooned, tugging Kenma into his lap and pinching a cheek. He finally chucked his shorts off and ground his straining cock against Kenma’s bare rim, wetting the skin with all the precome that soaked his boxers.

“Stop t-teasing.” Kenma groaned, landing a weak slap on Kuroo’s chest. “Impatient, aren’t we. You are the one who kept going on about going slow and steady.” Purred Kuroo. Kenma grit his teeth. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”

Kuroo found himself back on his back with Kenma pinning him down. Kenma pulled down the band of his boxers, his leaking cock springing out pearling precome from the tip. The blond licked his lips. 

“Blowjob?”

“No.”

He pumped his cock and thumbed the slit, watching as it twitched and beaded precome. He swiped the condom from the floor and ripped open the foil with his teeth before rolling it on. A hand on Kuroo’s chest, Kenma guided himself over the member, thighs trembling from the exertion. Sucking in a breath, he carefully inched down on it, hole clenching and tightening now that it’s finally been serviced.

Kuroo tightened his grip on Kenma’s bruising hips, willing himself not to jerk up and shove every inch of his cock in Kenma’s glistening hole. 

Once he was fully seated and stuffed Kenma let out his shaky breath. 

“K-kenma-“

“Did I ask you to talk, Kuro.”

Kuroo’s pupils were blown wide even in the darkness of the closet and he was digging crescents into his thighs. He bit back a groan and pleaded with him, “Kitten please! Fuck- look down!”

He relented and gasped, almost cumming right then and there. 

The faint outline of Kuroo’s cock was pressing against his stomach. “Fuck-” Kenma whined as Kuroo pressed his hand against it. He felt so stuffed and full, the fact that he came earlier meant nothing anymore. 

All you could hear was the wet slapping as Kenma rode Kuroo, thighs lifting him up and down, cock disappearing in and out of him. The bulge in his stomach twitched every time he tightened, making Kuroo's head spin as he thrust his hips up to meet his lover’s.

“Fuck, baby, cum, cum on my cock, haaa—!” Kuroo gasped, stomach tightening and sweat running down his brow. He wished they didn’t need that damn condom, just wanting to fill up his kitten with cum and watch it run down his thighs. Just the thought makes him moan. If it wasn’t for that whole “we’re at a training camp and I can’t afford to have my tummy hurt from all your cum” thing Kuroo would have asked to slip it off. 

Kenma’s eyes glazed over, his hand settled over his little bulge as he neared his climax, fingers digging lines onto Kuroo’s chest that he’ll brag about for days. 

“Kenma, f-fuck it, I’ll finish you off-“ No time to retort, Kuroo grabbed his boyfriend and shoved him onto all fours. Kenma squealed as Kuroo grabbed his bi-colored hair and pulled, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. The setter didn’t have the strength to pull himself up with his arms, the only support being Kuroo’s bruising grasp on his hips. He laid there on the closet floor, pliable as a rag doll and getting fucked stupid by his best friend. Kuroo pounded into him mercilessly, using him as if he were nothing but a toy.

“Kitten, fuck- you milk me so good, you’re such a good fucking cocksleeve-“

Kenma cried and arched his back, cum squirting onto the floor and Kuroo sinking his teeth into his shoulder. The larger boy grunted and draped his body over the smaller’s, shaking as he filled the condom.

They collapsed on the floor, panting softly and occasionally twitching. A minute or two, perhaps five passes, nothing but a comfortable silence passing through the air.

The buzzing noise of someone’s phone going off startles the couple.

“...Kenma,” Kuroo starts, too afraid to finish his thought.

Silence.

“Tetsurou. Wasn’t that your alarm. For you know. The match. Which starts in about five minutes. That you and I need to be at. Which we’re not. Because your dick is still in my ass.” Kuroo gulped.

After four minutes of Kenma smacking the daylights out of Kuroo and threatening to chop his balls off, cleaning the closet for any spots of cum, tossing on new clothes (that covered their scratches and bite marks), trying to fix their mangled hair, and sprinting down the halls of the teenager-laden school, they made it to the gym, faces bright pink and sweaty. 

1:00 PM. Right on time.

\----

“Say, Akaashi, aren’t they off their game today?”

Akaashi looked up from his water bottle and contemplated for a second. “Kozume-san has had trouble syncing up with his teammates today .”

Bokuto nodded, thinking deeply. “The little guy’s not usually fast, but today he’s even worse and he keeps hobbling! Plus, Kuroo’s been missing his serves and not hitting the tosses. That’s so not like him.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead before gasping.

“Horny bastard!”

“Bokuto-san what does this have to do with...that.”

“Well you see Kuroo ran up to me all out of breath and stuff and was all like, ‘Grr Bo gimme a condom right now or I’m gonna beat your ass’ and he looked pretty serious so I threw him one stashed in my bag. Looks like he actually used it!”

A beat of silence passes through the air.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi’s face is blank but his aura is murderous. Bokuto’s spiky hair wilts.

“...yes, Akaashi.”

He smiled, not a trace of mirth to be found.“Why, on God’s green earth, did you bring a condom to a training camp full of other teenage boys. Did you believe you could convince me to have sex in a semi-public place. Again. After I told you never again”

His grip on Bokuto’s forearms tightens as the owlish boy whimpers, puppy-dog face setting in.

“Bokuto-san.”

“...yes smart, handsome, love of my life…”

“..we’ll talk about this later.” He said, letting go and walking off to towel off with the rest of their team.

Bokuto sighs dejectedly. At least his bro got some.

Damn cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i do instead of studying for my finals 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
